ABZÛ: A Little Mermaid's Journey
by Hybrid Demon of Dreams
Summary: A fantastic spin on both the game and Disney's classic movie. The story centers around Ariel, a beautiful young majestical mermaid who befriends a mysterious humanoid she names Abzû after a rare program. With the help of their friends, they set of on an incredible journey of a lifetime. They'll uncover the mystery of the oceans as well as Abzû's past.
1. Chapter 1

Far out upon the open sea, there are a pod of dolphins leaping about across the surface. Seagulls fly through the cloudless sky, whales poking themselves out of the water whilst echoing their song, colorful fish frolic in the glimmering reefs and the mystery of the ocean is yet to be discovered. On top of the surface, there was a rare elegant feminine figure whom is watching the seagulls flew above her. She is depicted to have long flowing red hair, soft radiant pearly peach skin, aqua eyes, lavender shells on her slender torso and the rest of her body ends in an emerald green fishtail. Complete with the same lavender shells and pearls on her sparkling scales. Lastly, some fluorescent flowers attached to her waist fins and on the tail fins, to match her complete majestic look. That creature is a beautiful young mermaid named Ariel. She is far away from home but she couldn't care less about it. She spent her days swimming off in the widest open ocean. While she's relaxing on the surface, soaking in the warm rays of the sun, the little mermaid look around her with a slightest bit of pure joy. Although she is bored of the nothingness.

"It is sure a lovely day to be up here today." Ariel said to herself. "But I wonder what is there to do around here. I bet there's some hidden treasures nearby. I guess I'll go for a swim and see where the adventure takes me."

The little mermaid dove in the water. During that time, she is unaware that something else is there, watching her from afar. Something, or in fact, someone. It is a aquatic humanoid whom too was resting on the surface of the sea. He has never seen a mermaid before in his entire life. Seeing Ariel dive off, peeks his interest. Out of his curiosity, the humanoid figure dive in the sea after her. Out on the ocean floor, Ariel glides away through the school of fishes, singing her signature tune. A mermaid's voice echoed through the blue. Once the humanoid figure heard her singing, it instantly melt the core of his heart. He has never heard a voice so beautifully angelic since the very day that he was created. Although he has remembered nothing of his past nor where does he come from. All he knows is that he's built to be a aquatic humanoid with an unknown ancient technology. But none of that matters to him now. He is too focused on following the mermaid and her voice. The little mermaid swam into the cave. She is unaware that the humanoid figure is following her. With the help of the giant parrotfish, he tags after her. While swimming through the cave, they came across the kelp forest. The humanoid thanked the giant parrotfish for its assistance. Then he went off to go search for his mermaid. He follows the sound of her voice but then she stops singing. Now he can't find her. Frustrated, the humanoid figure searched all over the kelp forest but he couldn't find his enchanted little mermaid. Just as he was about to give up, he spots a tropical yellow and blue fish name Flounder, and a crab named Sebastian. The two were also looking for Ariel. As they shouted her name, the humanoid figure overheard them whilst following them from behind.

"Ariel?..." the humanoid quietly uttered his first words.

Not so long before they finally found the little mermaid poking her head out on the surface again. Flounder and Sebastian caught up to her as she was gazing at the kelp on the water surrounding the area.

"Ariel! There you are!" says Flounder, gasping out of breath. "We have been looking all over for you."

"What are you doing out here, girl?" asked Sebastian. "You are so far away from home!"

"Oh I'm just going for a swim." said Ariel, playing with her long flowing fiery red hair. "I don't see what the problem is. Besides, it's a beautiful day to go exploring. Especially amongst the reefs."

"Well next time, don't leave us behind! Okay?" whined Flounder.

"Okay, I promise I'll invite you two to tag along." said Ariel as she turns to dive again. "Come on! There's so much to see around here."

The three dive into the saltwater. Along the way, all of the friendly sea creatures greeted Ariel and her friends with a hello. They too greeted back to them. On the other side of the kelp forest, the humanoid figure stalks the little mermaid from the kelps while he activates the newly discovered platforms, freeing the sea turtles. He continues to follow them but only for him to lose them again, due to being sidetracked by his distraction. He found a damaged little robot laying on the sand. Because he is programmed to fix damages, he finally got the tiny robot to start working again. It scanned the figure from his head to his flippers. It immediately recognizes him as one of its own. So the robot tags along with him as he continues to look for the little mermaid. So far, he has no luck. Then he choose to meditate upon the statue of a shark. Due to the ancient technology built with his body, his subconscious telepathy flows through the creatures of the sea. From a small leopard shark, to a school of fishes and a sea horse, he finally found her. With no time to lose, he stops meditating and he swims off to the direction that the little mermaid and her friends are heading. He soared through the kelp forest with the tiny robot by his side, until they found them gazing at the strange platform on the sands. Ariel and her friends were curious about the strange thing for they have never seen a rare technology from another world before. The humanoid figure hid behind the kelp. He can't help but stare at Ariel's underwater beauty. Thus his curiosity about her kind overwhelmingly makes him want to know more about the ocean world and its habitats. His sonic telepathy causes his robot companion to make strange robotic noises and it startles the little mermaid. Flounder and Sebastian were startled by the sound as well. And it is coming from the kelps.

"Do you guys hear that?" says Ariel.

"Yeah, Ariel. I heard it too." said Flounder.

"Oh mon! I hope it's not what I think I just heard." said Sebastian, a tad alerted. "We should be getting outta here."

"I'm with Sebastian on this one." says Flounder, adding in. "We should leave before something bad happens to us."

"Oh stop being a worry-whale, you two." Ariel teased her friends. "I think it's coming from over there."

Ariel swam closer to the kelps, where the humanoid is hiding.

"Who or whatever you are, please come on out!" Ariel called out to the unknown. "We're not going to hurt you. So don't be afraid."

Her calm voice encourages the humanoid figure to expose himself from the kelp. Startled by his appearance, Ariel and her friends backed away from him. They do not know what he is, what he wants nor what he is capable of. But he meant no harm to them whatsoever. So he too show a sign of his peace.

"Don't be afraid of me." he said in his gentle voice. "I'm not going to hurt you either."

Flounder and Sebastian were still very afraid of him but Ariel was not. She swam closer to the humanoid despite of her friends warning her not to get too close to him. Of course she didn't listen to them. She has never seen a humanoid figure like him before. He too has never seen a sea creature of her kind before as well. As their eyes met upon one's figurines, they were fascinated with each other. Alas they became friends overtime.

"So you're Ariel, right?" The humanoid asked her.

"Yes, that's my name. But how did you know?" asked Ariel.

"I kinda overheard your companions calling to you earlier." said the humanoid.

"Oh they did?" wondered Ariel as she turn to her friends. "Talk about go figure."

Flounder and Sebastian both blushes away in embarrassment, knowing how loud they can be when they were looking for her. Aside from that, Ariel turns to the figure once more.

"Speaking of names, do you have a name I should call you by?" Ariel asked in wonderment.

"I... I really don't have a name." he said to the little mermaid. "But what I do know is that I was part of the ABZÛ program."

"The ABZÛ program?" Ariel wondered. "What is the ABZÛ program?"

"I'm sorry but I wish I knew." the figure said in a softer tone of voice. "I honestly don't know who I am. I just have so many questions that are unanswered. I don't know where to start looking for that purpose."

They felt really sorry for the humanoid. It seems that he really doesn't know how he got here nor how he came to be what he is now. The poor guy needs to figure out who he really is. So being the optimistic princess that she is, Ariel vows to help him find himself on the journey that is yet to begin.

"Don't worry. We will help you find those answers together." suggested Ariel in a optimistic manner.

"You will?" said the humanoid.

"We will?" questioned Flounder

"We will?" questioned Sebastian.

"Of course we will." said Ariel. "We're always here to help a friend in need."

"So we're friends?" exclaimed the humanoid. "You really mean it?"

"That's right! You are my friend too, Abzû." says Ariel as she finally has an idea popped into her head. "Oh! That's it! How about we call you Abzû!?"

"Alright. I can go with that." said Abzû as he agrees to his new name. "Abzû that is."

"Now let's go find some answers." said Ariel, taking Abzû's hand.

With the flick of their flippers, they all swam off on the path through the kelp forest. Along the way, Abzû introduces his robot companions to his new friends. Ariel is at awe of her discovery once she laid eyes on the strange robotic things. She too introduces her friends to them as well. Flounder and Sebastian were a tad afraid of the small robots, but they instantly gotten over there fear once they play along with the two machines. Also on the journey, Abzû activates three more platforms to release the sea creatures from their imprisonment. At the end of the path, it seems like a large coral is blocking their way. But the small robots took care of that by opening the passage. And now they all swim on. Once they've reached the other side, they were greeted by a great white shark named Duncan. Surprisingly, he paid no attention to whatever is in front of him. Instead, he swam away into the kelps. This is a close encounter but a safe one. Abzû lead the little mermaid and the gang through the caverns shortcuts. After a long navigation through the cavernous shortcuts, they stumble across a pillar of glowing blue light from the top of its peak. They swim towards the luminous blue light. What they found is a portal that might lead to another realm.

"I wonder what may be on the other side?" says Ariel.

"There's only one way to find out." said Abzû as he hovers closer to the light. "We're going have to enter the portal."

Flounder and Sebastian detested the idea of going in the portal if it may take them to the unknown. But Ariel holds hands with Abzû and they both swim downward into the portal, despite of Flounder's and Sebastian's wishes. So they went in after them. The portal transported the aquatic adventurers to what it appears to be a twilight realm of the ocean gods.

"Where are we?" wondered Ariel as she looks around her. "What is this place?"

"I have no clue." said Abzû, wondering himself.

The realm appears to have Greek-like pillars coming out of the water underneath them. Ariel swam down to the waters, as if she felt like she's floating above the sea.

"Is this water, in the sea itself?" Ariel wondered in awe of her discovery.

She touched the watery surface and the water begins to glow in a luminous light. It seems that the light is showing them the way, directing them to the shrine ahead. They follow the glowing pathway to the shrine. Inside of the shrine, is a lone bubble hovering in the middle of the transparent room. Abzû and Ariel swam closer to the bubble.

"What is that?" wondered Ariel as she touch the bubble with Abzû.

Upon touching the bubble, Abzû began glowing a bluish light and part of his essence fused with the bubble. Then the shrine starts to rumble.

"What's happening!?" screamed Flounder as he hid into Ariel's long hair.

"This isn't suppose to do dat! Is it?" Sebastian shrieked in full panic mode. "Please somebody tell me this ain't suppose to do dat!"

"Abzû! What did we do!?" Ariel screams out to Abzû in fear.

"I don't know!" Abzû responded. "All we did was to touch the bubble, I was glowing and now this happens!"

The bubble began to glow so blindly brighter than the sun. From the unknown ordeal, three manta rays gracefully ascend towards the twilight surface. The shrine's power restored the natural habitats of the manta rays. It turns out to be the spiritual gods realm that is connected to the essence of all the earth's oceans. The little mermaid and the gang witness a life changing phenomenon as the manta rays stops to thank them for restoring their realm. Ariel's heart has melted away after the manta rays dance away with rejoicing. Even though they haven't found the answers they were looking for but whatever they did, must've been for something greater than one of them should've even known. Maybe there is more to the mystery than meets the eyes. So the little mermaid Ariel, Abzû and their friends must move onward with their journey to unravel the big mystery of the oceans as well as finding some answers linked to Abzû's past.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors that were closed due to the time being, they have open once more. Now it's time for the gang to move forward onto the unknown. The little mermaid and her companions said their goodbyes to the gentle manta rays after they aided them onward to the opened temple doors. The manta rays wished them the best of luck with their journey and now the group swam into the large doorway. On the inside ruins, there happens to be ancient paintings on the walls. It seems that the paintings are telling them a story. An ancient history of the lost civilization that came to the earth's waters before the time. After the age of the dinosaurs and the apex creatures, there came a extraterrestrial race of aliens called the "Nai'Viqians". Just like the dawn of man, the Nai'Viqians lived on land long after the extinction of the dinosaurs. As time goes on, they adapted to the new way of survival. They fought off against the predators, hunt for food to feed their young, tested the males for leadership and over the years, they build their civilization hidden underneath the pacific seas. They hid their growing empire from the humans for centuries. Now they all live a simple way of life as long as they follow their laws, traditions and also worship their mechanical gods every day. The Nai'Viqians had lived an idyllic life amongst the deepest ocean, until the golden days are slowly coming to an end. The higher republicans are in a mighty conflict with the industrial shareholders over the poor use of the rare technology for the colony. They brought it up to the alpha rulers about the continuous misuse of their technology that was meant for protecting their civilization. But instead, the mystical government wants to use it to wage wars with the other civilizations. They're bent on wiping out humanity on land. And if other species are discovered, they'll attack them as well. The alpha rulers don't take too kindly of the bad news. So they turn to their god, praying for the safety of the people and the ones outside of their race. Their god happens to appear in the form of a colossal mechanical upside down triangle with a glowing eye in the middle of it. And it is found in its temple that is also the shape of an upside down triangle. The Nai'Viqians thought that their god will protect them, but they were wrong. The god is malfunctioning on its own and it is endangering the colony despite of the political crisis. It used living breathing sea mammals and sixty six percent of the population for its function. When the alpha rulers tries to put an stop to the Ragnarok but to no avail. The god's wrath instantly destroyed the entire civilization, wiping out all traces of the Nai'Viqians's existence. It was a devastating loss of life in the time. But luckily, only a small group of surviving Nai'Viqians was able to live through the Ragnarok. From time to time, they gathered the remaining pieces of the technology left behind in the isolated colony and they continue to rebuild what was lost to them. That's where they created bionical humanoids made of the same technology, to carry out the lost civilization. Their sole purpose remains unknown. After learning of the devastating history, Ariel and her companions were stunned of the story behind the mystery.

"Wow! I have no idea what it is like to live in such dystopian society." uttered Ariel in a soft tone. "So sad, so terrible. They lived so long, only to endure an horrific ending."

"I'm just glad we weren't in their fins when that happened." said Flounder.

"I'm amazed dat we are learning about 'tis to begin with." said Sebastian.

Abzû swam closer to the group.

"Come on, everyone." says Abzû, urging them to follow him. "Let's get going."

"You're right." Ariel responded. "We gotta help you find your answers."

So the little mermaid and her companions swam onward through the aquatic ruins. Along the way, they carefully navigate through the swarm of jellyfish, avoiding the painful stingers. Although the jellyfish are beautiful because of they transparency and a glowing hint of blue on them. The gang follows the two small robots through a short cave, leading them to the outside. One small robot swam ahead of them and it's going too fast.

"Hey! Wait up!" Abzû called out to it.

As the one small robot exited from the cave, then all of a sudden, Duncan the shark sprung out of nowhere and ate the robot. Abzû, Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian were caught off guard by the surprisingly nasty encounter for the second time. Then Duncan swims off into the blue again. Luckily, they still have that other small robot by their side. Although paranoid of the shark's habits for showing up in the unexpected times, they must press on if they are to help Abzû find himself. So they continue to swim out to the wide blue waters. They decided to swim downward and the light slowly fades for a brief moment, until they reach the ocean floor underneath the rocky pillars. There, Abzû frees the leatherback sea turtles from their prison. They all thanked him for it. Ariel was touched by the act of kindness Abzû has done. As for their appreciation, the leatherback sea turtles offers to let them ride on their smooth leathery backs. So they hitch a ride onto the turtles and they took them on a mile away to their destination. They head over the ravine below them, passing through the rock formations. After a long minute of their ride, they arrive at the foot of their destination. The gang turn to the leatherback sea turtles, thanking them for the ride.

"Thank you so much." thanked Ariel, petting the blushing leatherback sea turtle.

"We will carry on from here." said Abzû.

The leatherback sea turtles respectfully left them and swam out to the blue. Now they have to swim halfway through the ocean canyons. The aquatic gang ascends upwards to the light, only to find a strange upside down triangle architecture on the upper reefs. As they got closer, it turns out to be a doorway opening by activation upon approach. Then Ariel, Abzû and their friends enters the door. It abruptly shuts closed behind the adventurers once they've make it to the other side. Then came across the strong currents at the end of the path. Both Flounder and Sebastian were too afraid to go inside the currents but Ariel and Abzû decided to jump in since the other marine creatures are doing it. Despite of their detest, Flounder and Sebastian went along with it as does the tiny robot. Then the gang jump inside the currents. There a lot of fishes swimming along with the strong currents. The little mermaid and her companions swam along with the fishes. The currents took them over the hedges, into the open gaps, through the the crystal caverns and now they are in the great barrier bay where the currents met its end. While swimming by the reefs, a pod of common dolphins came soaring by them. The pod of dolphins wanted to play with them. Since they have a time to spare, the little mermaid and the gang decided to play with the dolphins for a bit. During their playtime, Abzû took half a few minutes to free the pufferfishes from the platform prison. Then he went back into playtime. Five dolphins swam with Ariel, soaring through the reefs. Flounder hitched a ride with the littlest dolphins. Sebastian was already riding the small robot in order to catch up with the pod. With the strong swish of the tails, Ariel and the dolphins leaps on top of the surface. Abzû joins them on the leaping spree. It was so much fun. Seeing how happy Ariel and the dolphins are, makes Abzû wonder about his true purpose of being here in the sea. Was he meant to help bring devastation to the earth's oceans, recreating another ragnarok like the time before or is he meant to help restore the essence of the oceans? These answers remains unknown. During the time, another rare creature is swimming by the great barrier bay. This time, it is a masculine male creature with ravenous black hair, teal fishy eyes, his entire muscular body is covered with red scales, large dorsal fins on his back and his long black fishtail. It was a mutant merman named Travannus. When he is passing through the reefs, he immediately notices a mermaid playing with a pod of dolphins. From the long flowing red hair, he recognizes her from below. It turns out that he knows her.

"Hey! Yo Ariel!" he shouts out to his friend.

Ariel stops playing with the dolphins for a split second to notice a muscled monster figure calling out to her. She is happy to know that Travannus has came by.

"Oh hello, Travannus!" greeted Ariel from above. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Travannus swam up to his fiery haired friend.

"Likewise, princess." said Travannus as he hugs the little mermaid. "So what are you doing out here in the great barrier bay?"

"I'm just seeking the thrill of adventure." says Ariel in a cheery manner. "You know it doesn't hurt to go out and explore every now and then."

"Yeah. Knowing you." chuckled Travannus in amusement. "Always the adventurous kind of person."

This just in, Flounder and Sebastian swam up to the two merfolk. Travannus noticed them as well.

"Well hey, you two." greeted Travannus. "How you doing?"

"Hey, Travannus." says Flounder. "I didn't know you came by. I'm doing great myself."

"That's cool! It's good to see you too." says Travannus as he pets the yellow and blue fish.

Then he turns to Sebastian.

"Hey, Sebastian! What's good?" Travannus says as he picks the crab up in his webbed hand.

"Good day to you too, Travannus." says Sebastian. "It is good to know that you stopped by. As for me, I'm just happy to be alive. That's all."

"I can see that." said Travannus as he then turns to Ariel. "So what brings you to the great barrier bay, Ariel?"

"Oh I was just helping out a friend who I've met in the kelp forest." said Ariel.

"A friend, huh?" said Travannus, scratching his chin. "So who is this new friend you've met? When can I meet em?"

"He is right over there." says Ariel as she points out to Abzû below them

Travannus is slightly bewildered by the fact that Abzû looks like a humanoid with two legs but instead of feet, he has long flippers. Like a fish. The little mermaid took her mutant friends to introduce Abzû to him.

"Travannus. This is my new friend, Abzû." Ariel introduced the two. "And Abzû. This is my friend, Travannus. He is a merman, but a different one. He's really friendly."

"Hello, Travannus." greeted Abzû with a handshake.

"Umm hello, Abzû." greeted Travannus, although bewildered. "I'm guessing you're not from around here. Am I right?"

"No, not exactly." says Abzû. "To be honest, I don't even know how I got here nor do I know what I am. Forgive me if this sounds weird, but that's all I can say."

Travannus is a bit puzzled by Abzû's mannerisms. To the merman, he sure seems like a strange guy. It is rather complicated for someone like Abzû to not know a thing about himself. Luckily, Ariel filled Travannus in with the information. She told him that she, Flounder and Sebastian were helping Abzû find the answers he is desperately searching for. Not only that, they made a truly remarkable discovery of the twilight realm hidden in the ocean floor. After hearing the little mermaid's side of the story, Travannus became intrigued by this. Then suddenly, it is not long before he decides to join the group on their extraordinary journey.

"This sounds fascinating." said Travannus with a smirk. "Well count me in."

"Are you coming with us too, Travannus?" exclaimed Ariel.

"Sure! Why not!?" said Travannus, winking at her. "Besides, you're all not having any fun adventures without me. So I'm coming too."

This makes everyone happy to know that Travannus is joining them. Now Abzû has made another friend. Then the gang continues onto their journey. Abzû fixes his robot companion and it is good as new. Travannus is amazed by the strange tiny machine. Abzû explains to him about the technical modifications he learned while fixing small robots and freeing sea creatures from the platforms. Now the mutant merman is even more intrigued as the gang carries onward, soaring through the crystal clear water. Once again, the coral is blocking their advance. Luckily for them, their robot companion has cleared the way for them to enter the opening gap. What follows next is another current. It is coming from the caves below. So they all join the fishes on a wild ride. Along the way, six orcas have joined them for the ride. They each rode on every orcas' backs. As the currents carries them through the majestic reefs along the way. The orcas prepared to make a big jump when they are at the end of the current. Ariel, Abzû and all of their friends prepare for it as well. When they've finally reach the end of the ride, the orca whales darts towards the surface at high speeds. The little mermaid and her companions hold onto the orcas' dorsal fins. And with the moment is right, the orcas, along with aquatic group, leaped right out of the ocean's surface and into the waters again. Then the orcas disappear out of the blue. But none of that matters to the heroes now.

"Oh isn't this fun!?" exclaimed Ariel with excitement.

"Whew! It sure is!" says Flounder, out of breath.

"I've never felt like this before." says Abzû with glee. "What a rush!"

"Yeah! I can still jump higher than any creature as usual!" Travannus boasted.

"Okay, okay! You proved your point, mon!" said Sebastian, a tad annoyed with Travannus. "Stop rubbing dat in!"

As the continued their quest, Ariel notice that the sea is getting a little dark.

"Umm is it just me or did it get so dark all of a sudden?" Ariel wondered.

"You're not the only one, red." said Travannus as he too noticed the darker waters. "It is getting dark as we keep swimming on."

"I can turn my light on if you guys want me to." suggested Abzû as he flashes his lights from his forehead.

"Wait! You can make lights from your head?" Travannus asked Abzû.

"Yes, that's right." Abzû answered the mutant merman. "I guess whatever I am, I'm equipped with my own lights. Now stay close to me, everyone."

"You don't have to tell me that, mon!" said Sebastian as he grabs hold onto Travannus's dorsal fins. "I'm already clinging on with my life."

The monster merman rolls his eyes in a slight annoyance. Thus the gang navigates in the darkest sea. The small robot detects a lone pillar nearby. It is the same one from before, with the blue light from its peak. The gang swam closer to the top of the pillar. Once they are by the foot of the portal underneath them, they know what they have to do. With Travannus by their side, they all had enter the portal. It lead them to another twilight realm of the gods. Travannus swam downward to touch the realm's water.

"It looks like we're floating above the sea." Travannus uttered in pure shock.

With his touch, the water begins glowing again. This time, the luminescent light is leading them to the coral shrine. They followed the glowing path towards the coral shrine up ahead. Once upon entering the shrine, they found a lone bubble once again in the middle of the room. After what happened the last time, Ariel turns to Abzû and Travannus.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Ariel.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." said Abzû as he summons his courage.

"Umm, I really hate to come off as the dumb guy, but what is really going on here?" Travannus asked the two.

Ariel takes Travannus's hand, bribing him to come closer to the bubble.

"You'll see." says Ariel as she puts Travannus's hand on the bubble with her own. "It will all make sense in the end. Trust me."

Then Abzû too put his hand on the bubble. Flounder and Sebastian took precautions at this time as they hid into Ariel's hair. With no time to lose, the three unlikely companions touched the bubble together. Abzû's body glows into a bluish light again and his essence fused with the bubble. With the shrine rumbling the second time, they all brace themselves. The bubble starts to glow brighter than the sun. From the same light, out came the orca whales, ascending upward to the ocean world. Thus, their natural habitat is now fully restored. That's when Ariel realize that there's going to be more of the pillars to find along the incredible journey. The more pillars they can find, the more restoration they bring to the earth's oceans. Travannus is at awe of the discovery. He cannot believe his own eyes. The orcas swim pass by them. Ariel and her friends recognize the orca whale with the white spot on its tail fin. It is Spot the whale, the one Ariel took care of a year ago. Now he is all grown up. Spot waves at them, thanking the heroes for restoring their habitat. This reunion is enough to make Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian a bit misty eyed. Travannus pats Ariel's shoulder, letting her know that he understand how she is feeling right now. Abzû turns to the group.

"So shall we get going?" he asked them.

Ariel nods her head slightly, although she is still teary-eyed from the encounter.

"Yes, we should." Ariel replied. "I guess there's still much more to do. We still have to help you find some answers about yourself."

"Yes but first, I want to thank all of you from coming with me on this quest." says Abzû, feeling overwhelmingly blessed as well. "It really means a lot to me."

"No problem, buddy." said Travannus, comforting Abzû like a man. "It's what we do. We help each other out. If there's a way, we will find it. No matter what."

"Yeah, it's what friends are for, Abzû." said Flounder, being sincere.

"If you go down, we all go down together, mon." said Sebastian.

Ariel smiles for she is happy to have such great friends to help each other through the darkest of times. And now they're doing the same for Abzû. The little mermaid holds onto his hand as a sign of compassion.

"We are here for you, Abzû." said Ariel with a warm smile. "Nothing is ever going to change our friendship with you."

"Thanks, Ariel." says Abzû as he turns to the others as well. "Thank you, everyone."

They all acknowledge him with their generosity. Then they all turn to face the opening doors from afar. He turns to the red haired mermaid one more time.

"Well lets get going." says Abzû as he swims ahead.

"Come on, you guys." says Ariel as she then swim along with Abzû.

"Coming, Ariel." Flounder complied, tagging after them.

"Don't forget about me here!" shouted Sebastian, gripping onto Flounder's fin.

"Right behind y'all!" Travannus complied as he was the last to swim alongside with the tiny robot.

So the little mermaid and the gang swam towards the large doorway. For the sake of helping Abzû find some answers of his past, they prepare for the unknown as they were about to enter the doors. Whatever may comes their way, good or bad, they will screw their courage to the sticking place. And they will not stop until get the answers they seek, unravel the big mysteries and restore the oceans' natural habitats. So the rest of their journey is yet to be seen and to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

The aquatic gang venture onward through the pathway, leading them into the halls of another ancient paintings on the walls. Whilst swimming by them, it appears to tell them another story. During their time, the Nai'Viqians has also worship another god. It was a great white shark that might have resembled Duncan. The one shark whom Ariel and the gang encountered on their journey. As the story unfolds, it seems that most of the Nai'Viqians have had enough of their mechanical god and the traditions the alpha rulers built within their civilization. So they turn to worship a majestic shark instead. The shark embodies the strong power and wonders of the seas itself. The little mermaid and the gang read the ancient paintings of the historical accuracy while swimming through the exit of the hall. They've had entered the abyss, where there's no floor beneath them or anything else. Just a big school of fishes swarming around the place. A wondrous sight to behold. With Abzû leading the way, they all have swam through the funnel of swarming school of fishes. At the end of the path, the sound of the whales' songs can be heard. The gang stops by a lone shark statue for a slight moment.

"I wonder where's the sound coming from?" wondered Ariel.

"Beats me, Ariel." added Flounder, shrugging his flippers.

"Let's just hope it's not the sound of us becoming someone's lunch." said Sebastian in a concerning tone of voice.

"Oh Sebastian. You worry too much." teased Travannus, folding his muscled arms. "It's just the sound of whales singing a tune. No harm to that."

Abzû sat on top of the sculpture and he went into his deep meditation. His sonic telepathy envisions the whales passing by the ravine. Then a tiny tropical fish swimming along and multiple grey sharks passing by the triangular door at the edge of the cliff. Now he knows where to go.

"Everyone, follow me!" Abzû called out to them. "I know where we can go!"

They follow Abzû upward to the cliff. There they have found the triangular door on the rocks. The door has open by activation once approached. Then they enter the doorway. Once they've swam to the other side, the sea change colors again. And this time, it is as orange as the sunset. The door shuts behind the group. Now they must swim forward down the path of the kelp forest, ultimately leading them to the giant iron chains laying around the ruins. They followed the chain wherever it might take them to. It lead them to the ancient ruins covered in fall-like kelp. As the gang explore the place, they were greeted by the sunfish who acts as their guide. With it's help, they have found the turning anchor line. It must be tied to the giant chains. Out of the slightest of curiosity, both Ariel and Abzû each took a side and the they turn the wheel around. Thus loosening the chains in motion. It looks like as if it is the key to unlocking the ruins' doors. All they have to do is find the other anchor line. Whilst venturing through the red kelp, Abzû found another small robot that he can fix. All good as new. Now he just have to free the stingrays from their prison. Then they all continue to follow the path. The aquatic group found the second giant chains but it was blocked by the coral. So the small robot cleared the coral away for the gang to swim through. Once inside the cave, they have found the other chain anchor. Ariel and Abzû tries to turn the wheel but it was too stiff due to the rusty gear for thousands of years. Since he is the only muscle of the group, Travannus helps them turn the wheel. And it's finally turning. The chains has loosened and the doors has slowly opened. The little mermaid and her companions swam towards the doors. But first, Abzû has to free the Zebra Sharks from the platforms. Along the way, they've encountered a pod of manatees who wave at them as they were passing by. As they've entered the doorway, Abzû freed the lion fishes during their journey. Then the waters turns into a deep shade of blue green. All the while as they passed by the glittering caverns. It so happens when Ariel saw Duncan the shark swimming by the reefs beforehand disappearing again. The gang navigates through the caves, until they found their exit. Now the ocean floor has darken. But luckily for them, a blue light appears from the abyss below them. It was another pillar with the portal on top. The aquatic group knows they must enter the portal to another twilight realm of the gods. This time, it is Abzû's turn to touch the ethereal waters. The luminous blue light led them to the shrine of the ruins. And they indeed have followed it there. The little mermaid's group has made it to the shrine. There they stood before the lone bubble.

"Ok! This is it." says Ariel as she turns to the others. "Are you guys ready?"

"You bet I am." said Travannus with strength.

"I'm ready when you all are." said Abzû as he puts on a brave face.

"Then there is no backing out now." Ariel said with a princess's pride. "Let's do this together."

"Yeah, about that. We'll be right behind you guys." said Flounder as he hid himself into Ariel's hair.

"I'm with Flounder on 'tis one." says Sebastian as he too hid behind Travannus's dorsal fin. "Just let us know when its over."

The mutant merman rolled his eyes in a slight annoyance. As the three figures came to an agreement, they placed their hands onto the bubble. Thus it fused with Abzû's essence in an instant. What followed after the rumbling sensation, out came the trio of whale sharks ascending towards the ocean world. And their natural habitat has been restored. The little mermaid's heart has melted, knowing that the more they help the other marine life, the more of the ocean habitats are restoring back to the way they were before. The whale sharks, being the kind and gentle giants that they are, thanked the little mermaid and her companions for bringing restoration back to their waters. As for their appreciation, the whale sharks offered the gang a ride to the far off open doors. Miles away from there. After a long minute ride, they arrived at the foot of the doors. They all have said their goodbyes to the whale sharks and the gentle giants swam off, biding the adventurous heroes farewell. Now the group must hence forth through the doorway and continue their journey for there's still much to be done. Freeing the aquatic creatures, restoring the rest of the oceanic habitats and finding the answers to the truth of Abzû's past.


	4. Chapter 4

The little mermaid and her companions swam inside the doorways, leading them into another hallway. This time, they were guided by a river of ethereal oasis waters in the middle of the hallway. Along the way, they saw another ancient paintings on the walls. But the story behind the paintings are encyclopedias, anthologies and other worldly symbolism. Complete with explanations on how each Nai'Viqian technology works. Ariel is intrigued by the fascinatingly designs, although she has difficulty understanding the alien subtext. Even Travannus is a tad puzzled by the words himself. Nevertheless, the gang pressed onwards through the halls. At the end of the hallway, there lies a lone ancient artifact in the middle of the chamber. When Abzû activates the machine, the room lites up to reveal another ancient paintings of the Nai'Viqian civilization. So far, the story is making sense to them. Then the doors opens on the right wall. It turns out to be a maze-like course for them to get through. With every lone machine Abzû activates, the more mysteries shall be revealed and more doors shall open. They continue to follow the ethereal river throughout the unknown temples. Flounder swam closer right next to the small robot whilst Sebastian rides on top. At the end of the path, it appears to be an exit to the caves. As the gang swam forward through the caves, they've stumbled upon a triangular door. Once the door is open upon approach, the little mermaid and her companions swam inside. Thus they made it to the other side. Then suddenly, a group of large blue whales came to accompany them on their quest. Down to the depths below, they all go. One of the blue whales swims up to their side. It eyeballed Ariel, Abzû and Travannus, out of its curiosity. And they too acknowledge the majestic creature. Then the blue whale begins to sing its tune. During that moment, Ariel herself starts bursting into song, along with the whales' tune. Her voice touched Abzû's mechanical heart. It is a nicely melodic rhythm to journey by. The mutant merman Travannus himself was compelled to sing along with them. By the time they finish their song, the blue whales left them at the darkest ocean floor. Abzû turns his head lights on in order to guide his friends by his side. Not a moment so soon, Abzû can sense a sudden danger straight ahead. Before Ariel could swim onward, Abzû quickly stops her from progressing too far.

"What is wrong, Abzû?" questioned Ariel in confusion.

"Just hold on a sec." said Abzû as he pulls her away from the danger. "There's something harmful in front of us."

He shines his light to the blue, only to realize that there were triangular mines floating around the ocean floor. Despite of being abandoned for thousands of years, they are still highly functional and extremely dangerous beyond approach. They must carefully maneuver around them as they possibly could. During that dangerous endeavor, Abzû frees the goblin sharks from their prison. Alas the group continue to carefully avoid the mines. If they get too close, the mines will painfully electrocute them. Travannus is the first to learn about that the hard way. As he was not paying attention to where he was swimming, one of the mines abruptly hovered over him and electrocuted him. He roared in agony as he sinks to the floor. The little mermaid and her friends were horrified by the incident.

"Oh no! Travannus!" shrieked Ariel as she rush to the merman's side. "Are you alright?"

The mutant merman is in pain from the shock.

"Ugh!... I'll be okay, Ariel..." groaned Travannus in pain. "What was those things?"

"My guess would be, those are mines." said Abzû as he swam over to help Travannus off the ground. "Now that we know that they are dangerous, we need to steer clear of them as we possibly can."

"Well easier said than done, mon!" Sebastian grunted in fear. "There are too many of them! How are we gonna do dat?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm with Sebastian on that." added Travannus, although in pain. "These mines are nasty as an fisherman's hook!"

"Just follow my lead." said Abzû. "We just have to watch their patterns. If we can time it right, we will get pass them unharmed. You have to trust me."

"I trust you, Abzû." said Ariel.

"Yeah! Me too." said Flounder.

"Ooh I trust you as well." whined Sebastian, dissatisfied. "But don't blame me when I unfortunately become crab cake from those mines!"

"Oh Sebastian, don't you worry. You can ride with Travannus." suggested Ariel.

"She's right." says Travannus. "Besides, you know darn well I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know dat, Travannus." said Sebastian in a frustrated voice.

"Let's get going, everyone." says Abzû as he leads the group. "And remember, stay close to me at all times."

The group agrees with him and they continue to swim onward through the fray. They carefully maneuver their way around the area, avoiding the hovering mines in the process. Although Travannus and Abzû were both hit numerous times by the mines, the group is not stopping anytime soon. From the dangerous ordeal, they came across what appears to be a generator. When Abzû turns it on, it deactivates the mines. But it only activates the doors from afar by a little percentage. It turns out that they must find the other generator somewhere on the ocean floor. So they went to search for another generator. The mines severely damaged Abzû out of nowhere, leaving him painfully injured as the result. Ariel helps him up off of the ground and carries him with all of her strength. They must continue to find the other generator. After nearly harmed by the insufferable mines, they finally found the other generator. Now Abzû has to turn it on with little strength he had left. The mines were deactivated and the door is fully charged. Then suddenly, Duncan the shark swam through before the little mermaid and the gang could enter it. Once they pressed forward inside, the group were greeted by the last few mines on the cave site. But by learning from their nearly deathly experience, they successfully evaded the mines unscathed. Along the path, they happen to find that Duncan is stuck with the broken mine on top of him. The shark utters his cries.

"Help! Can somebody help me please!?" shouted Duncan as he struggles to no avail. "Get this thing off of me!"

Feeling rather sorry for the creature, Ariel knew that they couldn't just leave him there. She turns to the group.

"Guys! We have to help him!" cried Ariel.

"What!? Are you crazy, Ariel!?" screamed Sebastian in a detestable manner. "Last time I checked, he ate one of our friends for lunch! How do you know if we're not going to be next on his main menu!?"

"You know? As much as I want to help the poor fellow, but Sebastian is right." says Travannus, taking the crab's side. "Sharks can't be trusted."

"We can't just leave him there!" cried Abzû, taking Ariel's side. "He needs our help!"

"Oooh I have a bad feeling about doing this..." whined Flounder.

The little mermaid begged the mutant merman to help them free the shark. Alas he finally gives into the girl's pleas.

"Ugh! Alright fine!" sighed Travannus in defeat. "But I don't make any promises if he won't. If he tries to take a bite on any of you, I'll tear him apart."

So the group swam down to help left the mine off of Duncan. With Travannus's brute strength, they got the shark free. Flounder and Sebastian both hid behind the small robot, preparing for the worse. But to everyone's surprise, Duncan swims back to thank them for their help.

"Hey, thank you so much for getting me out of there." says Duncan as he allows Abzû to pet his side.

"Well you're welcome." Ariel complied royally.

"Now that's out of the way, I must be going!" said Duncan as he quickly swims off. "Bye for now!"

"Is he serious!?" growled Travannus in pure annoyance. "We just went out of our way to lift the thing off of his tail and this is the thanks we get!?"

"Well at least he didn't eat us. That's for sure." added Sebastian in relief.

"Yeah, thankfully." replied Flounder.

"Well we should be going too." says Ariel.

"My thoughts exactly." says Abzû, agreeing with the red haired mermaid. "There's still much to be done. Let's go."

Thus the group swam onward on their quest. From venturing towards the cave's exiting, they followed the humpback whales downward to the watery ravine. It is so dark down there, that not even Abzû's lights can't guide them to the pitch black nothingness. Luckily for them, a glowing giant squid came by and she kindly offers to help them. With her light, the giant squid lures the aquatic adventurers into the abyss. At them end of the path, they found a pillar with the blue light on its peak. The gang thanked the giant squid for her assistance. Now they will carry on from there. The giant squid swam off into the darkness. The gang swims towards the luminous blue light on the pillar. Thus they've enter the portal. They are now in the twilight realm of the gods. This time, the luminous light on the waters below them, is showing the way to the amethyst shrine. So they followed the light to the shrine. When they went inside, there's the lone bubble waiting for them. They know what they have to do. With Flounder and Sebastian hiding behind them, Ariel, Travannus and Abzû all touched the bubble together. The bubble fused with Abzû's essence. The realm begin to rumble. From the sea quake and the blinding light, out came three giant squids ascending to the ocean world. And their natural habitat is fully restored once again. No only that, the huge doors have finally opened. Now the little mermaid Ariel and her friends can venture forward to wherever the journey takes them. The giant squids thanked the aquatic group for restoring their natural habitat, followed with their goodbyes. Ariel turns to her friends.

"Now let's get going!" boasted Ariel with glee.

"Okay!" Flounder complied happily.

"Oh you bet I'm ready for tis, mon!" shouted Sebastian with glee.

"You're darn right I'm coming!" boasted Travannus, cracking his knuckles.

"Then let's do this together." says Abzû in a strong voice.

Now the gang must move forward to restore the other habitats. And maybe they are a step closer to uncovering the mystery of Abzû's forgotten past. So whatever is on the other side of the doors, lies another obstacle waiting for the little mermaid and her friends to overcome them. So the unforgettable journey continues on.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they've upon entering the doors, the little mermaid and her companions swam downwards through the narrow caverns. Then the waters grew ominously darker as they ventured onwards, swimming through the tight gaps one person and creature at a time. When they exited the caverns, they were all not prepared for what they've just seen. The aquatic group is at the foot of what may appear to be a triangular temple of the mythical mechanical god. The one ancient machine responsible for the Ragnarok of the Nai'Viqian race. The opposing structure of the temple immediately stroke fear upon the heroic adventurers. Not only that, Abzû notices the same triangular mines floating around the entryway. Despite of Flounder and Sebastian urging everyone to turn back, they refuse to let their fears get the best of them. After all, they've come this far just to help Abzû uncover the pieces of the mystery, there's no turning back for everyone now. They are going to see this journey through, no matter what it takes. So without a slightest bit of hesitation, the little mermaid and the adventurers proceeds to go further without clashing with the mines. With so many of the debry floating around the premises, they carefully evade the mines and successfully made it to the temple's entry. Then the doors abruptly closed behind the group. Thus they continue to swim forward inside the temple.

"What is this place?" Ariel uttered quietly.

"Oooh... I'm scared, Ariel..." cried Flounder as he swims closer to the mermaid.

"Oh mon. I don't know what 'tis is, but I don't like it." said Sebastian. "Not one bit."

"Let's stay close together." says Travannus, guarding his friends with his life. "We don't know what we're up against."

"Travannus is right." says Abzû. "This could be enemy territory. We must stick together and don't let your guard down."

"That's what I'm here for." added Travannus, flexing his muscles.

While they venture through the ruinous hallways, as well as evading the highly functional mines, they stumble upon what appears to be an laboratory. Despite of it being abandoned into ruins for thousands of years, the machines are still enacted. Horrified, Ariel quivers a little bit. But Travannus is here by her side, to ease her fears for a brief moment. Abzû lead his group of friends onward through the broken labs.

"Be careful, everyone." says Abzû as he guide his friends through the dangerous labs.

They found themselves in the center of the lab rooms. Abzû activates the panels, only to his surprise that they still work. As the gang investigates the labs, Ariel makes a shocking discovery. She views the holographic light coming from the panel in lab room number 303. It is a diagram of the marine species and the Nai'Viqian body anatomy. Then it cuts to the diagram of Duncan the great white shark. It cuts again to show the embodiment of machinery itself, the mechanical god. Then before the little mermaid knew it, the last diagram was of the same humanoid anatomy that matches Abzû's appearance. She learned that Abzû is really an instrument of Ragnorak. Created by the mechanical god and it's will. The humanoids's main purpose in life is to carry out the machine god's wishes. And that wish was to spread the roots of all evil from the oceans, to the mainlands and annihilate all traces of humanity's very existence as well as nature itself. The terrified little mermaid sunk to the floor, sobbing away in fear. After hearing her crying from next door, Abzû quickly swam into the lab. He sees Ariel burying her head into her arms in sorrow. He wonders what is wrong.

"Ariel? Are you okay?" Abzû asked in discernment. "What is wrong? Please tell me."

She can only look up at him with fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Oh Abzû... it is so terrible." cried Ariel, softly.

"What did you find?" He asked in a gentle manner.

"I think I've found the answers you were looking for." said Ariel.

This just in, Travannus, Flounder and Sebastian has entered the room, just in time to hear about the discovery as Ariel elaborates.

"When I was watching this thing-ga-bob, I've learn that these awful things were created by this weird monster." said Ariel and she went on. "And those paintings we saw along the way. They were telling us a story. A history of how they built this monster to protect their civilization. Or so they thought it was. But instead, the monster destroyed the entire race. Only a few survived but they unknowingly created another monsters after this one's image. That giant thing has been manipulating the Nai'Viqians for centuries. It wanted to destroy everything and rebuild our worlds into its own dystopian realm."

"Ok? I'm confused." said Travannus, scratching his dark hair on his head. "It does sound terrifying, but what does all this have to do with going through so much trouble for Abzû here?"

Ariel then slowly turns to Abzû, sharing the rest of the bad news.

"Abzû? As much as I don't want to believe this myself, but you're the living instrument of Ragnorak." says Ariel in a shaky voice.

Shocked by this revelation, Abzû sunk to the floor himself. Everyone is stunned by the discovery Ariel shared with them. Abzû doesn't know what to think after hearing about this shocking news. Now that he knows what he really is, Abzû stares blankly at the floor in utter heartbreak. After all this time, he was left adrift on the surface, never knowing what he was doing there in the first place. All that he discovered, all the wonderful friends he made along the way, only to find that he is one of the mechanical god's living subordinates, bound to carry out its wishes of destruction and rebuild the earth into an dystopian wasteland. The world will be filled with nothing but corruption and machinery. It is a devastated truth, even for them to hear. But before they can pause in disarray, they can hear a voice echoing out of the blue. It sounds like a male's battle cry coming from the other side of the temple. With no time to be spared, the unlikely adventurers swam swiftly out of the labs. They pass through the halls and now they have reach the chambers of endless despair. The chambers is filled with mines all over the place. The little mermaid and her companions must carefully maneuver their way through the other side without the mines harming them. This is no easy feat for the heroes. The mines hovered abruptly from one point to another. Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Travannus and Abzû were all hit numerous times by the mines, painfully electrocuted. Although in pain from the horrifying experience, the gang must carry themselves forward if they were to make it on the other side of the chambers. Once they've finally made it out of there alive, the group were met face to face with the one monstrosity responsible for the extinction of the Nai'Viqians and all they've created. The embodiment of machinery itself. The mechanical god. It's eye activated by itself and is now glaring upon the little mermaid and her companions. Ariel is terrified by the god's appearance and she never thought that she would come to see it up close. The same goes for Flounder and Sebastian themselves. Travannus was stunned by the sheer size of the thing. He was only frozen with fear inside his heart. As for Abzû himself, he is finally arrived to meet his maker. The mechanical god is suspended in mid water with tubes coming from each end of it. Before they all know it, the only one that took immediate action was Duncan himself, who has come to rebel against the machine god.

"YOU FREAKIN' MONSTER!" bellowed Duncan in rage. "I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

The shark thrust himself into the god's eye. Ariel and her friends were shocked to see Duncan attack the god that is twice the size of a warship. But his actions are in vain for it only cause the god to malfunction. In its wrathful power, the god charges up and unleash a massive shockwave, electrocuting not only Duncan but Ariel and her friends as well. From the excruciatingly painful attack, the heroes all have sunken into the darkest abyss below. As it may seem that all hope is lost, the mechanical god is too powerful to be stopped. And it has completely won.


	6. Chapter 6

In the darkest deepest abyss below, the unlikely aquatic group has sunken far from underneath the god's temple up above. They all have suffered an anguishing defeat and injury. Completely unconscious through it all. The little mermaid Ariel has awoken from her unconsciousness, only to find that her friends had suffered the same fate as does she. This sight made her even more worried about them. So she swim to each one's side, wondering if they're alright.

"Is everyone else okay?" Ariel whispered softly.

The muscular merman Travannus is the first to respond to the voice of the red haired princess.

"Ugh!... I'm okay, Ariel." grunted Travannus in pain. "That disturbing godlike thingy really did a number on us. But I will live."

She went to see if Flounder and Sebastian are alright as well.

"Flounder? Sebastian?" Ariel called out to them. "Are you two alright over there?"

"I think so, Ariel." said Flounder, although coughing a tad bit.

"Oh mon! I'm going to be crab cake for sure, if dat sea king hasn't gotten to me first!" Sebastian remarked as he tries to get up on his legs. "Hey! A little help here? I'm upside down!"

"Oh here you go, Sebastian." says Ariel as she helps the crab on his feet.

"Thanks, Ariel." says Sebastian. "Now hopefully, I can walk this off.

Travannus has notice that someone else is missing from the group. He turns to his friends.

"Say, guys? Has everyone seen Abzû?" the merman said with discernment.

"Well come to think of it, good question." says Flounder as he looks around himself. "Where is he?"

Ariel swim over to the other side of the ocean floor. She found Abzû lying there, damaged all over his body, revealing his exoskeleton. Horrified for him, Ariel rushes to his side. She hopes that he's going to be okay. And so he is the minute he wakes up, to notice that Ariel and her friends were all staring down at him.

"Ariel?... what happened to us?" asked Abzû in a weak voice.

"I don't know." said Ariel. "But what I do know is that we have discovered some shocking secrets inside of the temple. We were face to face with the machine god thing. And then the shark-."

She paused for a brief moment. The little mermaid remembers that the shark Duncan has came to fight against the machine god. Only to cause it to malfunction and create a massive shockwave that injured the gang. She wonders if he's alright.

"Oh no! The shark!" gasped Ariel.

"Shark!? Where!??" screamed Flounder, hiding behind Travannus's large dorsal fin.

"Flounder, you are a guppy." teased Travannus, chuckling.

"I am not a guppy!" Flounder shouts in detest.

"Huh? Ariel? Where are you going!?" asked Sebastian as he saw the mermaid swam off.

The gang tags after her. Although he is damaged, Abzû follows the gang as fast as he could catch up to them. He is just as worried about Duncan as does Ariel. Throughout all of the debris floating around the ocean floor, the aquatic adventurers navigated around the metal wreckage. They found Duncan on the other side of the wreck. He is fatally wounded by the god's will. The little mermaid and her friends hovered closer to him. Seeing him badly hurt like this, sends sorrow into their hearts and they were all saddened and distraught over their fallen acquaintance.

"H...h...hey...you guys..." Duncan uttered in a shattering voice. "Did I destroy it?..."

"Barely, man." Travannus responded to the shark. "That thing is still up and running. We were there when that machine thing harmed all of us."

"Oh... That monster must be stopped..." says Duncan as he clings onto his life. "That thing... can't be... allowed to have its way... any longer..."

"But how are we going to do that?" Abzû asked the dying shark. "Please? You have to tell us."

"Go forth and uncover the rest of the mystery..." says Duncan whilst under his last breath. "And then you will... find the answers... that you desperately seek... But destroy the machine god... The fate of the world's oceans rests... in... your... hands... now..."

Then Duncan's life has ended. Ariel starts to sob for the fallen shark. Travannus swam to comfort the princess in his muscular arms. Flounder feels sad about seeing Duncan as a monster for he was trying to protect all sea life from the invasion of the machine god. Sebastian too was saddened about this as the rest of the group. Abzû give his prayers to Duncan and he bids him farewell. This is truly a heartbreaking moment for everybody. However, they must not pause for a longer time for Abzû knew that there's still much more to be done. He turns to his friends.

"We cannot stay here and mourn his death any longer." said Abzû. "We must carry on. We have to honor his request and save all the world's oceans."

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Flounder in wonderment.

"Yeah, I'm with Flounder on tis one, mon." said Sebastian, adding in. "Just how are we going to go about saving the seas from dat terrible metal monster?"

"We'll find a way." said Travannus with Ariel weeping in his arms. "And we're going to have to. Like the shark said, the fate of all sea life rests in our hands now."

Ariel finally gotten over her grievances just in time for another adventure yet. She turns to face her friends whilst she's by Abzû's side.

"He's right." says Ariel as she casts her sadness aside. "Our quest doesn't stop here. We must find a way to save our world. After all, we owe it to ourselves, each other and all of the creatures of the sea. And we can't do this without you, Abzû."

"Aww thanks, Ariel." says Abzû. "This means so much to me. Even if you found out about what I am, you still value me as a friend."

"Of course, Abzû." says Ariel, smiling. "You're still our friend, no matter what. I know we can make a difference together."

"Yeah! What she said." Travannus added proudly. "Instrument of Ragnorak or not, we won't let you take the fall for what happened in the past."

"Are you guys really sure that you all want to continue this quest with me?" Abzû asked in question. "I mean, you really don't have to do this if you are afraid."

"Nah! One thing about me, Abzû, I don't scare easily." said Travannus. "Besides, we are all in this together. We started this adventure together and we will end this together."

"Thank you all." cried Abzû as he felt touched by the merman's words. "Thank you all so much."

"You are truly welcome, Abzû." says Ariel as she swims closer to him. "Now let's go uncover the rest of the mystery together."

"Yes, Let's do this." says Abzû, agreeing with Ariel.

The gang agreed to hence onward with their new quest for the sake of all the other marine creatures. Duncan's selfless act and his death will not be in vain. They swam onwards through the cavernous pathway in which led them to another discovery. Once surfacing amongst the lily pads, they discover a new ancient temple. One that is not overruled by rogue technology. The group was in awe of the newly discovered forsaken area.

"What is this place?" uttered Ariel. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Well wow! Whatever this place is, it sure is marvelous from the inside." remarked Travannus.

"Let's just prey dat there no hostile things awaiting for us to be there dinner." says Sebastian.

"Oh Sebastian. You worry way too much." says Travannus, shaking his head. "Must you always assume the worst of everything?"

"Well I can't help dat!" snapped Sebastian in defense. "You will never know what may be lurking around the corner."

"You better help it, crab." snickered Travannus. "Besides, if there were something ferocious around the corner waiting to attack us, I will attack them back. Sometimes you forget that you have a monster on your side. I won't let anything happen to my friends."

"I know you won't, Travannus." chuckled Ariel.

"And we are grateful to have you tag along with us." says Abzû.

"Good! There what I'm here for." said Travannus, showing off his muscles.

He made everyone laugh with his humor. This just in, a bioluminescent light manifests upon the surface of the water. It seems it showing the way to another part of the ancient temple.

"Hmm? That's strange." says Ariel as she follows the light. "I wonder where it leads to."

The group follows the bioluminescent light to the other side of the temple. It leads them to the magnificent entry to the inside. However it is platform to the staircase on a dry surface. That obstacle alone won't be any good for the little mermaid and the gang. None can get out of the water to walk over the stairs.

"Oh now how are we going to get over there?" wondered Ariel in distress.

"That's a good question." says Travannus, scratching his black hair. "We don't have legs to go on dry land or in dry places."

"Perhaps I can." says Abzû as he swims closer to the ledge. "I find something to help fill the place with water, somehow. Then you guys cane meet me on the other side."

"Okay! You got it, Abzû." Travannus complied.

"We will be right here waiting for you." says Flounder.

"Just be careful." said Ariel.

Abzû requests that Sebastian could come with and help him out. The crab agrees to be at his service as he climbs on the ledge, with the assistance of Travannus. Abzû turns his long flippers into metallic bare feet with toes. With Sebastian riding on his shoulders, Abzû went up the stairs. Tiny frogs leaping all over the place, leaves falling from the trees as if it is already autumn. With they reach the top of the stairs, there is a lone artifact standing in front of them. It could open the door once it is activated. Abzû did just that and the lights flickered on, brightening up the room. Thus the door has open for him to get through. Once he has entered the doorway, he found himself entering the temple's great oasis, the largest sanctuary in the hidden building. Abzû dives into the waters below him. He swam through the ruins of the underwater oasis with Sebastian on his shoulder. During the exploration of the oasis, he frees the Anomalocaris from their platform prison. They thanked him for his kindness and now he must continue onward if he were to help Ariel, Travannus and Flounder get over to the oasis. Sebastian points at the giant chains on the anchor line below them. This time, Abzû will have to do this without Travannus's help at the moment. He use all of his strength to turn the anchor around, loosening the chains to the large doors from afar. While on the search for the other anchor line, Abzû frees a pod of Helicoprions from their prison. Now they must continue on with the exploration of the place. They search all over for the other anchor line but to no avail. But then again, Abzû remembers to follow the giant chains for it may lead him and Sebastian to the turn wheel. However, it appears that it lead them to another door. The anchor turn wheel must be on the inside. To both Abzû and Sebastian, it seems to them that the only way to open the doors is to swim to the surface. Alas they did just that. Abzû climbs out of the water and scowls on the dry surfaces to find a lone artifact by the pillars. He activates the artifact to open the underwater doors. Now he can finally turn the wheel. With the giant chains loosening up, the doors finally open. Not only that, it opens a watery passage for the little mermaid and her friends to enter the oasis. They regroup with Abzû and Sebastian halfway through the oasis pathway.

"Hey there! Did you two miss us?" joked Travannus.

"Ha! Very funny, mon!" Sebastian responds to the mutant merman. "The only thing I miss about you is your wisecracks!"

"So where are we heading off to, Abzû?" asked Flounder as he swims in between Ariel and Abzû.

"We can head towards the opened doors up ahead." said Abzû, pointing due eastbound.

"Then what are we waiting for?" cheered Ariel in a slightest glee. "Let's go, you guys."

They all swam to the opened doors. It lead them to another oasis with a fountain of luminescent waters leading them to the platform as the end of the path. Once activated, opens the doors above them. The aquatic group swam upwards to the surface. For them to advance forward, Abzû has to walk to the other waters on foot. As for the rest of his friends, they couldn't be able to do just that due to the fact that they are not land dwellers. Especially for Ariel and her friends. However, Travannus remembers that his mutant powers grants him the ability to gain walkable limbs on dry land areas. Of course, why hasn't he thought of that sooner? So being the powerful mutant merman that he is, Travannus turns his black tail into black scaled legs. He can only carry Ariel for she is not a magical mermaid. Abzû carries both Flounder and Sebastian. He must hurry though, if Flounder had not suffocated in dry air. Finally, they reach to the other side of the oasis. Now they can all dive into the water. Abzû frees a pod of Dakosauruses from their prison. The continue their quest as Abzû activates the platform to allow the luminescent water to guide the way. With the help of other marine creatures, Ariel and her friends follow the luminescent water to the other fountains, ultimately leading them to another large doors. It has open form them to enter. Once they are inside, they found another lone platform in the middle of the room. Abzû activates the platform and the waters lit up the room. The doors from above opens up form the to ascend to the surface. Now another door needs to be activated. Alas Abzû did just that. They must carry on by barefoot again. Travannus carries Ariel in his arms while Abzû carries both Flounder and Sebastian. Up the stairs they went but Flounder doesn't have much time. As they reach to the other side of the watery ruins, they all dove into the water. The currents carried the crew throughout the underwater ruins. Along the way, the little mermaid and her companions were all astonishingly mesmerized by the architectures whilst passing through the lost city of the Nai'Viqian civilization. The ancient alien race may be extinct, but their history hasn't been entirely destroyed. Ariel is at awe of the wonderful city that also has not been destroyed at the time.

"This place is so beautiful." says Ariel in a softer tone of voice. "Too bad it all went through such a terrible history."

"We are almost there, you guys!" bellowed Abzû.

The currents lead the adventurers into a massive chamber, where it ends. The school of fishes circle around them, guiding them to the huge door below them. It needs to be unlocked only by the chains from each ends of the walls above them. Both Travannus and Abzû swam up to the anchor lines. Abzû will take the west anchor and Travannus will take the east anchor. With Ariel's signal, they both turn the wheel and the chains loosened up. Thus it opens the huge doors. Now they advance further down the vortex. Although Flounder and Sebastian were both scared of the outcome, they followed their friends anyway. At last, they are in the final twilight realm of the gods. In front of them are a shine that is slightly different than the ones the heroes encountered during their journey. As they all have entered the shrine, the lone bubble is in their presence. Ariel turns to her friends once more.

"Well this is it!" exclaimed Ariel. "We've made it so far. I guess there's no turning back for us now."

"I can't believe tis, mon!" says Sebastian. "We went to so much trouble, just to get here! And for once, I'm happy that we didn't come face to face with the worst."

"But you can say that the ride is worth it in the end." added Flounder.

"So it all comes down to this." said Travannus, folding his arms. "I'm so ready for what comes next."

"And so am I, Travannus." said Abzû as he turns to Ariel. "Well, Ariel? Are you ready for this?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." said Ariel.

"No matter what will happen here, I just want you to know that I'm happy to be your friend." says Abzû. "From the bottom of my heart, you're the most amazing mermaid I have ever met."

"Thanks, Abzû. I think you're quite amazing yourself." said Ariel as she turns to face the bubble. "The time has come to accept what may happen once you touch this bubble."

"And this time, Flounder and I are taking cover behind Travannus right here." said Sebastian as he hid behind Travannus's dorsal fin with Flounder. "Let us know when this is over."

"Ugh! Cowards much?" grumbled Travannus, rolling his eyes in pure annoyance.

As the time is at the essence, Abzû touches the bubble with no signs of hesitation. Thus his soul fused with the bubble. But this time, the bubble forms around him. Not only giving him a new soul but also giving him a new body design. The ethereal magic gave him a glowing golden armor, technical webbed hands and his long flippers turns into a pair fluorescent transparent fins as if of a koi fish. Ariel and her friends were all amazed by Abzû's extraordinary transformation. But that is not all. The bubble's magic revived the deceased shark Duncan. And he swims around the realm before he turns to face Abzû and the little mermaid Ariel.

"So we meet again." greeted Duncan as he swam closer to the heroes. "I suppose we are destined for the final chapter of our fight."

"A final chapter?" Ariel questioned the shark. "What do you mean?"

"Oh! I apologize for this is so sudden." says Duncan as he cleared his throat. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Duncan, the great white shark and a majestic relic of the ocean gods! And of course, deities too."

"Oh! So you're the shark from the ancient murals from the temples!" exclaimed Ariel as she has Duncan all figured out. "You were there when the Nai'Viqians was still alive. Long after they all went eradicated by the machine god. You were there when Abzû was built by the survivors of the Ragnorak."

"Indeed I was, little mermaid." said Duncan as he went on. "It was I who had been watching over him for the longest time. In fact, I'd make sure that he survives long enough to change the tides of the future."

"Please explain to me, Duncan. Why are you telling us this?" cried Abzû, pleading for answers. "What do you mean that you have been watching over me after all this time? What do you mean that I'm the one to change the tides of the future?"

The great white shark elaborates on his history with Abzû in the past.

"You were just in an infant stage when the remaining survivors built you." said Duncan, continuing on with his side of the story. "Originally, your kind were meant to be the Instruments of Ragnorak, in the image of the machine god itself. I wanted to intervene and destroy every last one of your kind. But instead, I choose to spare you. Because you have not been fully activated yet. So all I did is to leave you floating around in the ocean. It's been ten thousand years since that faithful era. But now, here you are and you choose to make friends with the little mermaid and the other creatures. I see that there's potential in you, my friend."

"Wow! I could never imagine ten thousand years that Abzû hasn't been activated yet." said Flounder, trying to wrap his head around this.

"Me neither, Flounder." said Sebastian. "History can be confusing at times. I wish I could take crab school all over again. I am never skipping class again!"

The muscular mutant merman swam up to the three figures.

"So Duncan. May I ask you something?" asked Travannus.

"Go on!" replied Duncan.

"Why did you wait until now to fess up on this?" Travannus asked.

"It's because you all would've helped him get this far." Duncan answered the merman. "He's going to need a couple of allies to help him understand his purpose, convert him into a better version of himself and reform his entire existence. Which is why I waited for a young mermaid like her to show him the way of life. It is she who played a vital role in his long awaited prophecy."

Ariel was shocked by Duncan's revelation. If she hadn't befriended Abzû from the beginning, she would've discovered so many things that she had never seen before. Let alone, giving him so much hope for the future of the earth's oceans and it's habitats. All that she has seen with her own eyes, all that she has learned along the way, it all had lead her to this phenomenon. Flounder, Sebastian and Travannus were surprisingly in shock of what Duncan is sharing with them. The little mermaid swam up to the majestic shark.

"So I have a role in all of this?" gasped Ariel.

"That's right, Ariel." says Duncan. "You play a significant role into helping Abzû find himself. You helped him grow and evolve. You and your friends have shown him what true friendship is really about. And now the time has come for our final phase of the prophecy."

"Our final phase?" Flounder thought out loud,

"What do you mean our final phase?" Ariel wondered.

"Now that all of the shrines restores the oceans natural habitats, Abzû has become strong enough to destroy the machine god!" announced Duncan. "It is the will of the other gods here who gave him their power. And now with my request, they shall beckon you into joining the cause. Ariel! You shall become the gods first magical and powerful, ethereal little mermaid!"

Then all of a sudden, the glowing luminescent waters stretch from the sea below and it swirls around the aquatic girl. With its gentle warm bioluminescent light, Ariel felt her mermaid body transforming into anew. Her emerald green tail has been given a hint of gold glittered on top of the scales. The fins on her waistline turns into a fluorescent shades of green, blue, purple, pink and yellow. The same with her tail fins. Thus designing a more elegant regal look to her royal lineage. Her lavender seashells are decorated with a hint of light green stripes. To finish her new beauty, tropical flowers were placed into her hair. Now the transformation has been complete. With the swish of her newly bioluminescent tail, Ariel has become an ethereal little mermaid.

"Oh jumpin' jellyfish! Ariel! Look at your tail, girl!" gasped Sebastian. "What happen to your tail!?"

"I don't know, Sebastian." says Ariel as she admires her new mermaid tail. "But whatever it is, I'm in love with it! I look so beautiful with this tail!"

"I think it suits you, Ariel." Abzû says, complimenting her.

"Thank you, Abzû." says Ariel and then turns to Duncan. "And thank you, Duncan."

The shark blushes away from the mermaid's charm. Travannus swam up to the group.

"Hey! Don't I get some new powers here too?" asked Travannus.

"Oh of course!" chuckled Duncan. "The god's has not forgotten about you, my dear friend."

The luminescent waters splashes onto Travannus. Thus giving him not only a new mutant form, but a bioluminescent armor attached to the scales on his body. His merman tail is glittered with the same hint of gold, quite similar to Ariel's tail. And his fins grew larger on his back. The tail fins turn into apredatorily structure with a hint of a reddish glow on the design. Now the strong merman is even more powerful than before. Ariel and Abzû swam to his side.

"Well would y'all look at me!?" boasted Travannus as he shows off a tad. "I look like a savage! And I like it!"

"You look amazing, Travannus." says Ariel.

"So fierce and powerful." said Abzû. "It brings out the brute in you, buddy."

"Thanks to the twilight gods for that." said Travannus with a smile.

As the moments thrive, a golden whirlpool has manifested upon the twilight waters. Duncan swam up to the group.

"Come with me, my friends!" says Duncan, bribing them forward to the whirlpool. "We have no time to lose! I need your help with saving our oceans! We must destroy the machine god once and for all! Now are you all ready for this?"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Ariel replied.

"So am I." replied Abzû.

"Oh you'll know I'm ready for this!" complied Travannus, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey! Don't leave us behind!" shouted Sebastian, swimming up to the merman's dorsal fin.

"We're coming too!" says Flounder.

"Oh! We could never forget about you two." chuckled Ariel as she hugs Flounder closer to herself.

With everyone all in this together, Duncan led the party downward towards the whirlpool.

"Well then, let us get going." said Duncan as he dives head first right into the whirlpool. "Follow me!"

With one bing dove into the golden whirlpool, the little mermaid and her companions followed the majestic shark from behind. It is time for the final confrontation with the mechanical god. The heroes of the seas will do whatever they can to save the rest of the oceanic worlds from such a devastating fate. All they need to do is to act fast for it is nearly too little too late.


	7. Chapter 7

Down into the ethereal whirlpool they all go. As in full velocity, Ariel and her friends holds hands with Abzû while they're following Duncan from behind. The whirlpool took the adventurous group to a downward spiral, until they all has entered at what appears to be the other side of the ethereal oceans. With the strong velocity in their new powers, Ariel, Abzû, Travannus with Flounder and Sebastian in his arms, all shoot out of the surface. Thus they all made a huge leap before diving into the waters below. Ariel couldn't believe how strong her tail was when she swims at high speed. So does Travannus and Abzû whom too were amazed by their godlike speed of their fins. With Duncan by their side, they know what they have to do. They must destroy the machines taking over the seas. The remains of the mechanical god. This time, nature will fight and take back their rightful habitats. Only with the little mermaid's help and some of the others beside her. They each take turns destroying the triangular buoyants connected to the ruins. Thus the sea plants grew from within the ruin and seas risen to higher grounds. Along the way, all the other sea creatures that they have helped on their journey, have join them in their rebellion against the mechanical god. The more remnants of the machines they've destroyed, the more they restored the oceans habitats. Not even the mines can stop them. Travannus uses his raw power to crush the other machines in his wake. Ariel uses her tail to do the same as she goes. Flounder joins the other fishes to aid the rebellion. Sebastian cuts the wires carefully with his pinchers, along with other different species of crustaceans. Abzû rides with Duncan and they carry onward with the mission. The big blue whales jumps out upon the surface once again. Now what is left is for them to finally confront the machine god inside of it's triangular temple. They leap across the surface like a pod of dolphins, all the way to where the temple is residing. Once they've made it at the entryway, it appears that there is no turning back for everyone now. They screw their courage to the sticking place and venture inside the temple. Duncan joins them from the other side as they pressed onward through the abyss. Travannus leads the way by punching the mines one by one. Abzû helps Duncan thrust themselves through the mines while shielding Ariel from harm. With all the mines out of the way, they all have finally come face to face with the mechanical god.

"This is it!" bellowed Duncan. "We're taking back our ocean!"

"Heck yes! I've been waiting for this!" snickered Travannus with a grin. "I'm going to punch a big hole into the thing, so it has something to remember me by!"

Abzû turns to Ariel and holds her hand.

"Are you ready for this, Ariel?" asked Abzû.

"Of course, Abzû." says Ariel, smiling. "I'm ready."

"Then here we go!" Abzû shouts out his final battle cry.

"We will destroy you, metal monster god!" yelled Duncan with Ariel and her friends by his side. "WE WILL DESTROY YOU! NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU AND YOURS CREATE AN ANOTHER RAGNORAK!"

Ariel, Abzû and Travannus holds onto Duncan as they all swam in high speed, to deliver a powerful blow. Alas they have finally destroyed the machine god, causing it to explode. During the resolution, they swam through the tunnel launch in which leads them to the outside. Where Flounder and Sebastian, alongside with the other sea creatures, was waiting for them. They were happy to see that everyone is okay. The temple is now being covered by growing sea plants. The mechanical god is no longer a threat to the environment ever again. All of the creatures cheered for the aquatic heroes for their bravery and courage. Flounder and Sebastian swam to their side for they are happy to see them again.

"Yes! Y'all did it, mon!" cheered Sebastian. "You show dat metal thing who is boss!"

"Yeah! I bet that mean scary machine thingy won't be horrifying all of us anymore." says Flounder.

"Aww you were all very brave, you guys." said Ariel as she hovers to them. "If it weren't for your help, we couldn't have done it all. Not only by saving our homes, but we save our world."

"That's right! When something like this is threatening to take away what we have, we are going to fight for our rightful place!" says Travannus. "So from now on, don't you ever be afraid to make a stand."

All of the marine creatures cheered for them. As they all applaud for a moment, Ariel turns to only find that Abzû is slowly fading into transparency. This sight of Abzû vanishing worries Ariel for she doesn't understand what is happening to him.

"Oh no! Abzû! You're fading!" cried Ariel as she swam to him. "What's happening to you? Why are you disappearing? What is going on!?"

Abzû calms Ariel by patting her shoulder.

"It's okay, Ariel." says Abzû. "You don't have to worry about it. This is a good thing."

"What do you mean?" questioned Ariel, feeling puzzled. "I don't understand."

"Don't you see? My part of the journey is over." said Abzû as he went on. "I have fulfilled my destiny."

Travannus and the other friends swim to the little mermaid's side. They were concerned about him as well for they did not know what is going to happen with him. Abzû ensures them that he's not going to disappear forever, but to go to an ethereal plain with Duncan by his side.

"Now that my time here has finally come to an end, I must go with Duncan." said Abzû as he pets the shark's side. "I am going to join him in the twilight realm. The gods are calling out to us. We can't stay here for too long."

"But you can say your goodbyes while you have the opportunity." said Duncan as he then turns to Abzû. "Whenever you're ready, my friend."

Abzû acknowledges his words and he swam over to give his final farewell to the little mermaid and her friends. He first starts with Travannus, the mutant merman.

"So you're really going, huh?" says Travannus.

"Yes. I'm afraid I am." said Abzû. "But I will never forget the very moments I have ever made with you. I truly am happy that I get to meet you, Travannus. You are an amazing friend."

"Yeah. Likewise, Abzû." said Travannus.

He turns to Flounder the fish.

"I'm really going to miss you, Abzû." said Flounder, feeling a little sad.

"As do I, Flounder." said Abzû, petting the fish. "As do I."

He turns to the Jamaican crab.

"And you, Sebastian. There's no words to express how thrilled I am to have you as a friend." Abzû said to the crab. "I'm definitely going to miss you as well."

"Why it's a pleasure of mine to swim alongside you, Abzû." cried Sebastian. "Although we may have encountered quite a lot of scary endeavors. And I mean, scary endeavors. But then again, I do enjoy the sightseeing from time to time. I sure won't be forgetting about you alright."

"I know you won't, Sebastian." says Abzû, chuckling. "And neither will I."

Then he turns to the little mermaid Ariel for the last time.

"Goodbye, Ariel." cried Abzû as he hugs her. "It's been fun to go exploring the sea with you. We've discovered so much things together. Not only about myself but the entire history tied to my origins. I have you to thank for that."

"You're welcome, Abzû. "said Ariel as she got misty eyed. "And I've learned a lot about your history too. Even if it's horrible on some parts of the story, but I get to see something so wonderful. The city, the murals and a lot of other things I've never seen before. Only to save the world from a monster. I'm grateful that I have you as a friend."

"Me too." said Abzû. "I'm grateful to have you as my friend also."

The light appeared from behind them. The gods are waiting for them from the twilight realm. Duncan swims to the group.

"It is time to go, Abzû." says Duncan. "The gods are awaiting for our arrival in the twilight realm."

Abzû nods at the shark with strength. But before he can leave, he has one more thing to say to the red haired mermaid princess.

"So you must know that this is not a permanent goodbye." said Abzû for the last time. "Whenever you feel a sea salt tingling on your skin, that's your friend, Abzû, sharing his laughter and his blessings with you. I'll always be watching you from the other side. Always. I will never forget you all. Goodbye everyone!"

Ariel and everyone else bid their farewells to them. Now Abzû and Duncan disappears into the light. And so did the ethereal tails of the little mermaid and the mutant merman. Alas the oceans of the earth are peaceful once again. Several days later, Flounder and Sebastian swam by the colorful reefs. They both met Travannus there. He is doing some daily exercise routines in the early afternoon.

"Hey, Travannus!" says Flounder.

"The merman stops to notice them coming by the reef.

"Hey there! What brings you two here?" Travannus greeted.

"Well we were in the neighboring reefs and we thought we'd stop in to say hello." Sebastian remarked.

"Cool! It's all good." said Travannus as he puts the heavy rocks down.

"Oh mon! The reefs around here are very colorful today." says Sebastian as he hops off of Flounder. "Just look at it. All of the fish and other sea dwellers are having a jolly good time as we know it."

"Yeah, especially when there's no other scary threats to push us around." said Flounder, swimming in circles with glee. "Ever since we rebelled against the machine god thingy, the ocean is at peace for quite a while."

"And it's all thanks to Abzû for dat." says Sebastian.

"Yeah. Thanks to Abzû alright." says Travannus in a somber manner. "Do you guys still miss him as I do?"

Flounder and Sebastian both lower their heads as they nodded to the merman's question.

"I miss him very much." says Sebastian, feeling a little down. "He is such a good boy. Despite the fact that he kinda has legs, he's more than what he was built for. He is a genuinely good person overall, especially with a good heart."

"And now he's gone forever." cried Flounder. "I can't imagine how Ariel must be feeling right now."

Then Flounder starts to notice that Ariel is not with them all of a sudden.

"Well speaking of which, where is Ariel?" wondered Flounder.

Travannus looks up at the surface with his arms folded.

"She's up there at the surface of the sea. Wherever she is." reassured Travannus. "But she'll be back on her own accord whenever she's ready. So we shouldn't have to worry about her too much. Besides, if anyone is watching over her, it's Abzû's spirit. He is not gone forever. I know as well as everybody else, that we will see him again. And I'm pretty sure that Ariel is feeling the same way too."

They too look upward to the surface, wondering about the same thing as does he. Meanwhile, upon the surface, Ariel sat on the rocks and glances at the sky for an hour. She watch the white puffy clouds forming into what appears to be a silhouette of Abzû. And he was smiling upon her. Although in his absence, it never feels like he has actually left the world. Because deep down inside, he will always be there in the little mermaid's heart. The gentle wind blew her long hair as she continues to gaze at the horizon. The waves splashes onto the rocks, dolphins leaping from afar, seagulls squawks whilst soaring in the air and Ariel herself begins to sing her tune once more. During the mermaid's song, she remembers the time that she was playing with Abzû. They were both dancing with the manta rays across the ocean floor. Flounder and Sebastian came to join them on the fun. Travannus swam by their side with Duncan the shark as the last ones to join the aquatic jamboree. All the other creatures amongst the reefs sang along with Ariel and Travannus. Then the waves crash behind the rock, making the silhouettes vanish into the waters surface. As Ariel finishes her song, she continues to relax on the rocks and watch the clouds pass by from above the sky. This is the end of the most wonderful journey, but only for now. As for the little mermaid and all of her friends, their stories will still go on. Until then, they would live happily ever after for the time that'll follow.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
